Numidium
]] The Numidium, also known as the Brass God or Brass Tower,The Book of the Dragonborn is a colossal humanoid golem designed and constructed by Kagrenac, a Tonal Architect of the Dwemer civilization.Dialogue with Baladas Demnevanni and Yagrum Bagarn Two installments of series, and , involve the Numidium, or at least its concept, as a central element in their stories. First Numidium (Anumidium) ]] The Numidium was constructed by Kagrenac, a Dwemer Tonal Architect during the First Era,Dialogue with Yagrum BagarnProgress of Truth and was intended to serve as a god of sorts for the Dwemer people. There are many theories that propose that it was built to allow for the mortal plane's transcendence. The original power source was the Heart of Lorkhan, whose power the Dwemer had accessed using Kagrenac's Tools: Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard. It was first used in the Battle of Red Mountain, when Chimer forces assailed the Dwemer stronghold and captured it after the mysterious disappearance of the Dwemer. Kagrenac's ToolsDialogue with Vivec The Numidium was gifted to Tiber Septim by the Tribunal in return for Morrowind's semi-autonomy. The Emperor ordered his Imperial Battlemage, Zurin Arctus, to construct a control device known as the Totem of Tiber Septim. The Tribunal did not include the Heart as a power source, so a new one called the Mantella was created and infused with powerful life energy. The Numidium was used by Tiber Septim to subjugate all of Tamriel, including the neutral Tamrielic royal families, in an attempt to eliminate anyone not absolutely loyal to his rule. An enraged Zurin Arctus attempted to halt the Emperor's mad conquest, and in the ensuing chaos, the Mantella was lost and the Numidium was shattered.Anonymous LettersThe Arcturian Heresy During the events of , the Mantella is recovered, and the Numidium is activated by an unknown person. As a result, a "Dragon Break" (a spacetime anomaly) occurs. Subsequently, multiple endings of Daggerfall occur simultaneously: the Kings of Iliac Bay are defeated, preventing a major war; Orcs become citizens of the Empire; the King of Worms becomes a god; the Underking dies.Events in Second Numidium (Akulakhan) ]] During the events of , the second Numidium, named Akulakhan, is a partial reconstruction of the first Numidium, it is powered by the Heart of Lorkhan. Its construction was overseen by Dagoth Ur, whose goal is to cover the entirety of the world with his Blight, a deadly disease that he uses to infect, convert, and control the citizens of Morrowind, so all mortals might be connected to the Heart and thus be controlled by Dagoth Ur.Dagoth Ur's Plans However, in 3E 427, the Nerevarine arrives in Vvardenfell from the Imperial City prison, guided by Vivec, recovers Kagrenac's Tools and journeys to the Red Mountain's fortress to defeat Dagoth Ur. Using the power of the tools, the Nerevarine is able to destroy the enchantments on the Heart, killing Dagoth Ur and destroying Akulakhan.Events in Gallery Dagoth Ur - Quest - Morrowind.png|Dagoth Ur and Akulakhan Akulakhan's Chambers (Numidium) - Morrowind.png|Akulakhan in it's Chambers Divine Metaphysics 02.jpg|A drawing of Akulakhan from Divine Metaphysics Trivia *A Dwemer depiction of their proposed Numidium can be viewed here. *The Numidium is referenced in the Prophecy of the Dragonborn as the "Brass Tower." *In , Sheogorath mentions reassembling the Numidium to the Vestige, around 300 years prior to it's use by Tiber Septim and around 750 years prior to it being rebuilt by Dagoth Ur. *The Numidium can essentially be considered a much larger Dwarven Centurion; it appears to be crafted of the same metal, requires a significant power source, has generally the same face on its "head," and can be controlled by its master. Appearances * * * ** * de:Numidium es:Numidium ru:Нумидиум Category:Morrowind: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Lore: Artifacts Category:Dwemer Culture Category:Technology